fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Roubaul
Roubaul (ローバウル, Rōbauru) was a member of the Nirvit, a neutral tribe from the past, and the creator of the Nirvana Magic. He also acted as the false Guild Master of the nonexistent Cait Shelter Guild. "Wendy, Carla, you no longer need a foster family. Don't you have real friends now? Your future... has only just begun." :—Roubaul to Wendy Marvell and Carla in "A Guild of One". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bill Flynn (English), Kazuya Tatekabe (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Roubaul was a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. He donned an attire somehow reminiscent of that of a Native American chief, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more, lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm’s bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Roubaul was a warm-hearted and kind person, willing to create Nirvana in order for the wars ravaging the world to stop, and later, after his creation caused the destruction of the Nirvit race, to try and make amend for it by resolving to live a solitary existence (which was portrayed even after his own death) and to find someone strong enough to destroy his creation once and for all. Also, in order to make Wendy Marvell, who wanted to join a Guild, happy, he went as far as to generate Cait Shelter with his own Magic, just to avoid disappointing her. He was often heard talking about something he referred to as “''Nabura''”, inserting it in his sentences. He also seemed to possess odd drinking habits: he sometimes poured liquids into a glass just to subsequently drink from the bottle itself, leaving the glass on the table, and was often shown opening his mouth to talk while still retaining the liquid in it, spilling it around as a result. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Nirvits (extinct) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Magic Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): Roubaul possessed vast ability in using this type of Magic, so much that he was capable of literally creating the Cait Shelter Guild out of nowhere with it. Each illusory being he created possessed its own personality and feelings, something which even Jura Neekis, an extremely powerful Mage and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, called a frightful Magic. In addition, each of them seemed to possess a physical form, and appeared capable of doing lifelike things. Nirvana (ニルヴァーナ, Niruvāna): Roubaul was responsible for the creation of Nirvana, a powerful Magic with the power to turn darkness into light and light into darkness, switching the alignments of the ones it struck. It was originally created to stop all of the wars raging through the country, but ultimately led to the extinction of the Nirvit tribe. It was suggested by Klodoa that Caitshelter, essentially Roubaul, possessed knowledge of how to seal Nirvana once again, which is why Brain targeted the guild first. Abilities Immense Magic Power: Roubaul was capable of keeping the illusions he created for Cait Shelter working for over seven years, demonstrating a vast amount of Magic Power; a feat which was made more impressive by the fact that he himself was nothing more than a spirit at the time, having been dead for many years. Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Roubaul is deceased, he has a physical presence that can be seen by others, allowing him to communicate with them and even perform his Magic. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Roubaul was a member of the Nirvit tribe 400 years before the current storyline, and the creator of the powerful Magic Nirvana, which should have been used to stop the wars ravaging the country. With the Nirvit inhabiting it as their home, Nirvana became a symbol of peace. However, all of the darkness it removed from its targets eventually took over the ones residing inside it, who slaughtered each other, with Roubaul being the only survivor, who, however, eventually died as well, but kept living on as a spirit in order to watch over Nirvana, waiting for someone capable of destroying it, something he couldn’t accomplish. Despite having sworn to live in solitude, one day, around seven years before the current storyline, a boy with a tattoo on his right eye who claimed to be called Jellal came carrying a young girl, asking Roubaul to take care of her. Despite his promise, having been struck by the boy’s clear and earnest gaze, Roubaul couldn’t refuse. After the boy had left, the young girl, named Wendy Marvell, regained consciousness, and asked Roubaul if that was a Guild. Not wanting to disappoint her, he said that it was, and created the Cait Shelter Guild through the use of his powerful illusions, in order to make the girl happy. Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon * Nirvana's Creation Non-Canon See also External links * Roubaul Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Former Cait Shelter Members Category:Guild Masters Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased